Family Fun (SYOC)
by The Flying Fishy
Summary: The Delta family is taking a naughty trip around the region. Everyone in the region is a Pokemorph, half human, half Pokemon. Join along on their naughty fun, OCS ACCEPTED, WARNING, lemons and incest
1. Chapter 1

"Kyle! Get up!" A female lucario pokemorph jumped on her twin brother's bed. Her name was Steele, and she was part of the Delta family.

"What?" Kyle groaned.

"You planning on coming on the family trip?" She asked.

The Delta family was planning on going on a trip through all the gyms as a group, Kyle was still wondering if he wanted to go along.

"I'm still thinking about it." He said.

"Well alright! Hurry up!"

 **A/N** Thanks for reading my short intro! This is the reboot I was planning. A few things to get straight, one is that I will not use nearly as many permanent OCs (but I will try to use many) Anyway, here's the OC form so please submit yours!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species: (I am allowing fusions of multiple pokèmon)

Personality:

Full physical appearance:

Relationship to main character: (If related them they can be a main, and also everything optional is required)

Level:

Known Moves: (Can be as many as you like, but must correspond with level, egg moves and TMs allowed)

Fighting Style:

Other Skills:

Sought in friendship:

Sought in romantic relationships

Hot Weather Clothing: (Optional)

Warm Weather Clothing:

Cold Weather Clothing: (Optional)

Sleep Clothing: (Optional)

Workout Clothing: (Optional)

Formal Clothing: (Optional)

Swim Clothing: (Optional)

Underwear: (Optional)

Clothing around Close Friends and Family: (Optional)

How much do they care about privacy: (Optional)

Anything else you may find important:

Would They Participate in sexual activities: (If no, then none of the following are relevant)

Preferred Gender:

Preferred Age:

Who are they willing to engage with? (Anyone, friends, close friends, family, only BF/GF)

Are they virgin?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! First off, let me just say sorry for not using everyone's OCs, it was really hard to pick everyone. Anyway, like last time I'll have a little character bio chapter, and I'll again make this story very dependent on reader requests, let's start this little game called "Who the Hell Got Picked?"**

 **In no particular order, here are the winners!**

Kyle: Well of course I'm in, you all know me. The cocky sonofabitch that will always be the most important, now let me introduce to you the other annoyances that made it in due to Fishy.

First off is my sister Ilana. She's pretty young and pretty cute and very playful. She's a vulpix, cause you know, they're cute.

Next is my mom, Melissa! Honestly not too sure how I should feel about her coming along. She's a little old for obvious reasons, though she is kind of hot. Ok she's really hot. She's a meganium, but not of those really fat ass kinds. Mom's pretty excepting, fun, and caring, so I'm sure she'll like all the stuff we do.

Next up is one of my many cousins, Bella! She's also pretty hot. She's a ditto though, so sometimes I wonder if she's faking it. Nah, she wouldn't. She's mid-teens and a little bit shy, just a little.

Aqua is another one of my cousins. How to describe her… well, she has big boobs. She's a glaceon in her older teens and very charming overall. I'm too distracted by her boobs to know anything else.

Let's see, next is Mila. She's my younger sister and is a little older than Ilana. She's a cute kirlia and a very sweet young lass.

Next is my brother Travis. He's one of those really nice kind of people. He's an Arcanine so you know he's loyal. He's a little not too muscular though, unlike me.

Next is my cousin Kitsune. I don't like the dude, way to charming for his own good. Easily good with the ladies.

Last is Layla! She's my slightly younger sister who's a zorua and a vulpix. She's kinda quiet but that's just her. I'd bang her, she's good enough.

And that's it! That's our group.

 **Thanks for all the OCs again! And I am sorry if yours was not used. And there are a few things I'd like feedback on.**

 **1\. I really want to use more OCs of yours in the story, so can you guys think of a good way I could implement more without having a huge group?**

 **2\. If you weren't aware, this story is EXTREMELY viewer request based. So if you want to see some things happen, well then you just ask cuz that's what I work off. (Seriously, please request stuff so I know what you want)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, just decided to give a quick announcement that I won't be posting for awhile, however, exiting news is that I'm making my very own steam game! That's why I'm busy**

 **However, do you guys like incest OC stories? Well the Author "Kitty got Klaws" has started one, so I'd really suggest looking at her story "clan wars"**


	4. Announcement

**So I'm back! Kinda, still kinda busy but I can right some more now!**

 **Anyway, I wasn't really sure what to write, so here's a question I would like for everyone to review and say on...**

 **Should I continue this story? Or start something else? I had an idea for something I would kind of like to write. It is an abandoned story called Pokemon XXX, written by Anti-Canon42240. He will probably let me take over it and restart it. The story is just an extremely sexualized pokemon X game. Should I do that story? If you wanted, I would be willing to alter it some and replace some people with OCs, or even make a whole new OC story in the Kalos or even a made up region, you people's choice.**

 **So please, review, PM or whatever you feel like to tell me what to do! If I don't get enough input, I might do nothing**


	5. Chapter 5

I kinda doubt anyone expects this to post anymore, but it really won't. Sorry, I just get busy and lazy and such. However, today an older friend contacted me and inspired me to look over his decent story collection. If you like OCs, go there!

His name is The Really Real Bob, look him up!


End file.
